Accidents Will Happen
Accidents Will Happen, alternately titled Accidents, is a song from the fifth season dedicated to the various accidents that occurred during the series, written by Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell. Lyrics :Thrills and spills on the railway, it's a life of happiness, :But sometimes impatience can lead to carelessness. :Some think they are smart cats :And some just know it all, :But sooner or later we all find out that... :Accidents happen now and again, :Just when you least expect. :Just when you think that life is okay, :Fate comes to collect! :Accidents happen now and again, when people or trains get smart. :If you don't concentrate on the thing that you're doing, :Accidents will happen just like that! :Your best laid plans can turn upside-down, :If you get too confident. :Sometimes you will slip and slide if that's Lady Luck's intent. :One minute you're riding high, :The next you're on the ground. :But please remember :Whatever the weather :You must take care 'cause... :Accidents happen now and again, sometimes just by chance. :You gotta pick yourself up and dust yourself down, :Put it down to experience! :Accidents happen now and again, :Just don't take it all to heart, :'Cause if you don't concentrate on the thing that you're doing, :Accidents will happen, just like that! :The warning signs are there for us to see most of the time, :But sometimes we take chances, ignore the danger signs, :Fate can surprise you with no reason or rhyme. :Make sure you learn your lesson. You'll know better next time! :Accidents happen now and again, just when you least expect. :Just when you think that life is OK, :Fate comes to collect! :Accidents happen now and again when people or trains get smart. :If you don't concentrate on the thing that you're doing, :Accidents will happen just like that! :Accidents happen now and again, sometimes just by chance. :You gotta pick yourself up and dust yourself down, :Put it down to experience! :Accidents happen now and again, just don't take it all to heart. :If you don't concentrate on the thing that you're doing, :Whatever you're doing is not what you're thinking, :Accidents, incidents, :Accidents - Incidents :Accidents happen just like that! Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Oliver * Bill * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Duke * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Toad * Bulstrode * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Jeremiah Jobling * Mrs. Kyndley * The Vicar of Wellsworth * Nancy * The Barber Episodes * Thomas and the Trucks * Thomas Goes Fishing * Thomas, Terence and the Snow * The Flying Kipper * Toby and the Stout Gentleman * Thomas in Trouble * Dirty Objects * Down the Mine * Saved from Scrap * Old Iron * Percy Takes the Plunge * A Close Shave * Percy's Predicament * Woolly Bear * A Scarf for Percy * Gordon and the Famous Visitor * Trust Thomas * Granpuff * Bulldog * Trucks! * Rock 'n' Roll * Thomas and the Special Letter * Special Attraction * A Better View for Gordon * Bye George! * Haunted Henry * Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach * Something in the Air * Oliver's Find * Busy Going Backwards * Duncan Gets Spooked * Rusty and the Boulder Deleted and Extended Scenes * Thomas, Terence and the Snow: *# An alternate angle of Thomas entering the tunnel. *# An extended shot of Thomas' perspective. *# An extended shot of Thomas coming out of the tunnel. * A Close Shave - A quick scene of the barber put shaving foam on Duck's nose. * A Scarf for Percy - Jam falls on a troublesome truck. * Duncan Gets Spooked - A wide-shot of the trucks passing the sign. * Trucks! - A zoom-in of Peter Sam shutting his eyes before the trucks hit him. * Rock 'n' Roll - A wide-shot of Duncan rocking and rolling before he derails. * Granpuff - An alternate shot of Falcon and Stuart bashing their trucks together with Duke looking cross. * Bulldog - An extended shot of Duke and Falcon puffing out of the tunnel. * Special Attraction - An extended scene of Percy rolling his eyes after the crash. Trivia * A version without subtitles can be seen on Rescues on the Railways, Races, Rescues and Runaways and Other Thomas Adventures VHS, Thomas Gets Bumped and Other Stories DVD, and the UK release of Truck Loads of Fun. * A recreated instrumental version of the song was released by Mobile Factory Inc. on March 12th, 2014. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Rescues on the Railways * Singalong with Thomas * Truck Loads of Fun DVD Boxsets * Bumper Party Collection! and Truck Loads of Fun Double Pack US * Races, Rescues and Runaways and Other Thomas Adventures * Thomas' Trackside Tunes * Thomas' Magical Musical Ride * Thomas Gets Bumped and Other Stories (DVD only) DVD Boxsets * Totally Thomas Volume 2 * Totally Thomas Volume 8 * Sodor Friends Holiday Collection * Races, Rescues and Runaways and Other Thomas Adventures and On Site with Thomas and Other Adventures Double Feature AUS * Truck Loads of Fun DVD Boxsets * 60th Anniversary - Limited Edition Boxset JPN * Sing-Along and Stories 3 * Let's Sing Thomas Songs Together Vol.3 CDS * Surprise Adventures * Thomas' Songs & Roundhouse Rhythms Gallery File:TruckloadsofFunAustraliansongcard1.png|Truck Loads of Fun/Singalong with Thomas title introduction File:AccidentswillHappenUKtitlecard.jpg|UK title card File:AccidentsWillHappenJapaneseTitleCard.jpeg|Japanese Title Card File:TrustThomas3.png|Thomas File:ThomasandtheTrucks24.png File:Jameswithnameboard.png|James File:Gordonwithnameboard.png|Gordon File:Henrywithnameboard.png|Henry File:Edwardwithnameboard.png|Edward File:Percywithnameboard.png|Percy File:Tobywithnameboard.png|Toby File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow46.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach2.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach40.png File:ThomasinTrouble24.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman1.png Oliver'sFind10.png|Oliver Oliver'sFind11.png Oliver'sFind12.png Oliver'sFind13.png Oliver'sFind14.png File:WoollyBear34.png File:ByeGeorge!66.png File:ByeGeorge!67.png File:TheFlyingKipper19.png File:TheFlyingKipper20.png File:TheFlyingKipper27.png File:TheFlyingKipper28.png File:TheFlyingKipper29.png File:TheFlyingKipper30.png File:TheFlyingKipper31.png File:TheFlyingKipper32.png File:TheFlyingKipper33.png File:ByeGeorge!41.png File:ByeGeorge!43.png File:ByeGeorge!44.png File:ByeGeorge!45.png File:ByeGeorge!46.png File:ByeGeorge!47.png File:ByeGeorge!48.png WoollyBear17.png WoollyBear18.png WoollyBear19.png WoollyBear20.png WoollyBear23.png File:DirtyObjects51.png File:DirtyObjects34.png File:DirtyObjects35.png File:DirtyObjects53.png File:DirtyObjects18.png File:DirtyObjects36.png File:DirtyObjects20.png File:DirtyObjects37.png|Percy, Toby, and James File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter33.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter34.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter35.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter36.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter37.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter40.png File:Bulldog36.png File:Bulldog37.png File:Bulldog56.png File:Bulldog38.png File:SpecialAttraction45.png File:SpecialAttraction46.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow49.jpg File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow45.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow11.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow8.png File:Trucks35.png File:Trucks34.png File:Trucks40.png File:Trucks41.png|Peter Sam File:Trucks!57.png File:Trucks42.png File:Trucks43.png File:Trucks44.png File:Trucks45.png File:Trucks47.png File:Trucks46.png File:Granpuff92.png File:Granpuff88.png File:Rock'n'Roll33.png File:Rock'n'Roll35.png File:Rock'n'Roll36.png File:Rock'n'Roll37.png|Duncan RustyandtheBoulder71.png RustyandtheBoulder70.png RustyandtheBoulder72.png RustyandtheBoulder73.png RustyandtheBoulder57.png File:ThomasGoesFishing10.png File:Percy'sPredicament19.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge12.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor30.png File:ThomasGoesFishing29.png File:OldIron47.png File:DuncangetsSpooked24.jpg File:DuncanGetsSpooked15.png File:BusyGoingBackwards26.png File:NightTrain.png File:DowntheMine19.png File:DowntheMine24.png File:DowntheMine26.png File:DowntheMine27.png ACloseShave27.png ACloseShave28.png ACloseShave32.png ACloseShave30.png ACloseShave31.png ACloseShave33.png ACloseShave34.png ACloseShave35.png ACloseShave39.png ACloseShave43.png ACloseShave44.png ACloseShave45.png ACloseShave46.png File:HauntedHenry60.png File:HauntedHenry68.png File:HauntedHenry69.png File:HauntedHenry70.png File:AScarfforPercy7.png File:AScarfforPercy16.png File:AScarfforPercy54.png File:AScarfforPercy8.png File:AScarfforPercy2.jpg File:AScarfforPercy3.jpg File:AScarfforPercy15.png|Sir Topham Hatt File:TrustThomas42.png File:TrustThomas43.png File:TrustThomas44.png File:TrustThomas45.png File:TrustThomas46.png File:TrustThomas48.png File:TrustThomas51.png File:TrustThomas50.png File:TrustThomas47.png File:ByeGeorge!97.png File:ByeGeorge!71.png File:ByeGeorge!73.png File:ByeGeorge!74.png File:ByeGeorge!98.png File:ByeGeorge!99.png File:ByeGeorge!100.png File:ByeGeorge!78.png File:SomethingInTheAir46.png File:SomethingInTheAir48.png File:SomethingInTheAir49.png File:SomethingInTheAir50.png File:SomethingInTheAir51.png File:SomethingInTheAir52.png RustyandtheBoulder80.png RustyandtheBoulder81.png RustyandtheBoulder82.png File:ABetterViewforGordon46.png File:ABetterViewforGordon47.png File:ABetterViewforGordon48.png File:ABetterViewforGordon50.png File:ABetterViewforGordon51.png File:ABetterViewforGordon52.png File:ABetterViewforGordon53.png File:ABetterViewforGordon75.png File:ABetterViewforGordon54.png File:ABetterViewforGordon55.png Song File:Accidents Will Happen - Music Video Category:Songs